camino a la venganza
by dany M.A
Summary: Después de estar meses en el frio espacio tak cae en un planeta desconocido ahí conoce a una chica alienígena y lo único que tienen en común es su odio hacia a zim , juntas hacen un trato para matar a zim lo lograran…..
1. Chapter 1

Aaa es mi primer fic ( me dan nervios ) bueno primero que nada le quiero dar las gracias a INVADER RADIACKpor apoyarme en los nombres y la descripción de mi personaje por apoyarme y convencerme de escribir un fic espero que les guste y si no pues se hizo el intento ( me escuche muy werevertumorrow) y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y recibirán una sorpresa n_n ( ok no )

**Bien dejen presentarme mi nombre es arrine tengo 1400 años soy la única hija se lord serius emperador del imperio roxian, somos tan altos con RED Y PURP , nuestro aspecto bueno solo digamos que los asquerosos humanos son casi iguales a nosotros en anatomía, somos de tez dorada rojisa ojos cafes , verdes , o rojos pero solo los emperadores y sus hijos los tenemos morado violeta que cambia con nuestro estado de humor tenemos unos cuernos de tamaño medianos que salen de nuestras cabeza nuestro cabello es largo y negro pero el mio es peculiar es pelirojo , manejamos la magia negra a la perfeccion gracias a nuestros cuernos que nos ayudan a canalizar toda la oscuridad en nuestros cuerpos .**

**( bien ahora la historia la cuenta el narrdor yo ^_^)**

**Todo empieza en una pequeña nave tak iba a la deriva en el espacio en la nave que zim habia dañado ,tak seguía furiosa con los asquerosos humanos y zim que la habían mandado ahí .**

**Estaba furiosa consigo misma por no poder haber matado a zim ni tomar su misión de invasor pero ahí estaba a la deriva en el espacio hasta que en una zona recóndita del universo estaba un planeta no sabia cual ,era pero podía aterrizar con la ayuda de mimi ( mas bien con las parte de lo que quedaba de mimi ) podía tener la potencia suficiente . El planeta era lindo, areas verdes increíblemente grandes casa futuristas en el centro de todo habia un castillo gigante con mas areas verdes , tak no sabia a donde habia llegado pero esta asombrada,su nave termino estrellándose en un area al sur del castillo cuando por fin logro salir algo la levanto del piso tak solo vio 2 ojos morados …**

**/ mientras tanto en la inmensa \\ **

**Soldado : mis altos tenemos una llamada de los roxians**

**( los irken tenían una alianza con los roxians desde antes que red y purp nacieran pero solo los mas altos sabían lo de la alianza )**

**RED : los roxians? O por irk a que se deberá esta llamada rápido inútil contesta **

**Purp : me pregunto que querrán **

**En la pantalla aparese arrine con una blusa negra de 4 tirantes ( en los hombros y en los brasos) y una falda negra que daba la ilucion de que era un vestido y la cabellera peliroja hasta los hombros realmente parecía una chica ¨humana¨ con piel dorada entre 14 o 15 años cualquiera exepto por los temibles ojos morados en este caso lila ( seria) **

**Arrine: red purp quien es esta irken y que demonios hacia hace aquí **

**Arrine levanta a la tak de las antenas y para su sorpresa tak esta furiosa (pateando al aire )**

**Tak: suéltame !**

**Red y purp : ¡tak ! CREIAMOS QUE ESTASBAS MUERTA **

**Purp :¿¡tak creciste un poco !?**

**TAK : eh….. si pero mis díganle a esta ….. q me baje **

**Arrine : cállate! ( tak vio a los ojos a arrine y su boca no se pudo abrir por mas que ella lo intentara )**

**Arrine : ¿espera haz dicho que creían que estaba muerta , no les importa lo que yo haga con ella ? ( sus ojos se tornaron naranjas y una sonrisa malisiosa se le dibujo en el rostro dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos en forma triangulos)**

**Purp : (con u tono entre asustado y aliviado) no nos nos importa en nada si quieres te la regalamos arrine, es toda tuya **

**Red solo estaba petrificado intentado no verla a los ojos por que le daban miedo **

**TAK: …. Con cara de O_O **

**Arrine: bien si no la quieren me la quedare gracias pero no lo olviden si nos volvemos a encontrar otro irken aquí sin que este con mi permiso lo lamentaran ( los ojos volvieron hacerse violetas y se corto la transmisión)**

**RED: ( supirando de alivio ) ohh po irk casi **

**Purp: me da miedo esa niña **

**Red: purp pasame las donas **

**Purp pasa la caja con las manos temblorosa y se atragantan de donas como si no hubiera mañana **

**(ahora narra arrine) **

**Bien la pequeña me callo muy bien no le hare daño alguno pero me entro un ataque de risa **

**Tak :que vas hacer conmigo **

**Arrine: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja….. deberás crees que te voy a matar tak jajaja viste la cara de red no me podía ni verme a los ojos jajaja **

**Tak: …. Espera no ve vas a tortura, ni a matar … estoy confundida **

**Tak : para empezar en que planeta estoy **

**Mis ojos se tornan azules ( felicidad) y me habia olvidado de que tenia a tak por las antenas asi que las bajo y le digo **

**Arrine: estas en rox planeta a 40 años luz de irk para ser exactas ( para que me entiendan como a 2 meses de irk) ,**

**Tak : y por que jamás escuche hablar de ustedes **

**Arrine:nunca? .. bueno somos una de las primeras razas por esta zona , tenemos una alianza con los irkens**

**Tak: encerio , yo no .. sabia que teníamos alianzas **

**Arrine: si mi padre hizo el tratado con su mas alta miyuki **

**Tak: la mas alta murió **

**Arrine : lo se yo tenia solo 5 años cuando me entere de la noticia **

**Tak: pero … por que no me mataste o torturaste**

**Arrine: ay tak mira me caíste muy bien debes tener agallas para lograr hablarme de esa manera **

**Flahs back**

**Cuando la destrozada nave de tak aterriso la tome de las antenas **

**Tak:! hey tu como te atreves pedaso de porquería que no vez que soy una irken bajame ahora !**

**Solo levanto una ceja sorperndida la tomo de las antenas y la llevo a mi palacio para comunicarme con los mas altos .**

**Fin del flahs back **

**Tak: osea que me vas a dejar ir**

**Arrine : no pero dime algo **

**Tak: que **

**Arrine: que hacias a la deriba en el espaciao**

**Tak: todo es culpa de un irken y un humano cabezon y su hermana **

**Arrine: como se llama el irken?**

**Tak: zim el evito que yo me convirtiera en invasora y luego intente tomar la tierra pero el su amigo cabezon y su hermana me detuvieron de algún modo, los odio con todo mi squeedle spooch**

**ARRINE : zim! Aja asi que si tenemos algo en común **

**Tak : espera tu … conoces a zim ? **

**Arrine : si por desgracia si tak**

**Flas back**

**( temblor)**

**Arrine: pero ..que**

**Soldado roxian: arrine un idiota en una nave rosada irken esta chocando con todo **

**Arrine: que! Aaa lo va a pagar**

**/area verde \\**

**Zim llego en su pequeña nave rosada **

**Zim: bien gir que hacemos aquí **

**Gir: vamos a comer taquitos si! **

**Zim :gir! Donde estamos **

**Zim no se dio cuenta pero esta destruyendo la cuidad chocando con todo **

**Gir : no se hora del panque ( de su cabeza sale un panque de chocolate y lo devora de una **

**mordida )**

**Arrine : ( molesta ) que haces aquí ¡largo!**

**Zim :como te atreves a hablarle a invasor asi **

**Arrine: …O_o quien eres tu **

**Zim: estas ante el gran invasor zim y tu eres **

**Arrine ( furiosa ) aaaaa….. eso no importa destruiste mi ciudad y vas a pagar caro **

**Zim : nunca amenaces a un irken **

**( sin previo aviso le plante un puñetazo en la cara ) **

**Zim: ( furioso ) que te ocurre la fuira del gran zim caerá sobre ti **

**Arrine: bien zim algo mas antes de que te mat….. aaaa **

**Gir: abrazo!**

**Arrine: no suéltame ahora **

**Gir: no tu necesistas abrazos**

**Zim: gracias gir ahora ven a la nave **

**Gir: ( ojos rojos) si amo **

**Gir me dio un ultimo abrazo y se metió rápidamente a la nave de zim y desde ese dia jure que me iba a vengar del el **

**Fin del fash back **

**Tak: asi que zim destruyo tu cuidad ?**

**Arrine: si tak y no voy a descansar hasta verlo muerto y a su robot como mi esclavo personal**

**Tak: bien, yo se en donde vive pero no pienso compartir mi venganza **

**Arrine: ni siquiera por que te eh perdonado tu miserable vida **

**Tak: ni siquiera por eso pero solo te dire que esta en la tierra**

**Arrine: mmmmm y si hacemos algo asi como un trato **

**Tak: que ? **

**Arrine: te doy 5 dias de ventaja contando desde que llegues a la tierra para que tu busques , encuentres y mates a zim y los que te detubieron y hagas lo que se te plasca con su robot pero si no tienes éxito el irken es mio asi como su robot y la tierra hecho?**

**La exprecion de tak se enduercio pero después de dos segundo se suavizo ( lo mas q tak podría suavizar XD )y al final dijo **

**Tak: esta bien , pero no tengo nave , ni armas , ni nada **

**Arrine: oh( suspiro ) te lo dare yo pero entonces tienes 4 dias **

**Tak: okey**

**( ya lista y armada tak salió a la caseria de su archienemigo sabia que si ella no podía matarlo arrine lo haría pero por el poco honor de invasora que le quedaba lo haría, mataria a zim) **

**Mnt de tak: prepárate zim te llego tu hora!**


	2. Chapter 2

**/ en el comedor de la eskuela \\**

**( AHORA narro YO *_* )**

**Dib ahora tenia 15 y estaba en secundaria pero las cosas seguían siendo las mismas entre el y zim **

**Dib: ( gritando) les digo que zim es un alien miren ( señalando a zim) no tiene orejas y tiene la piel verde **

**Zim : ya te dije apestoso humano que es una enfermedad y que solo soy feo **

**Zita y una grupo de amigas : si dib, el solo es feo y tiene un problema en la piel ya dejalo **

**Dib se calla y termina de comer solo en una mesa gaz ya no comia mas con el comia con una chica igual de adicta a los videojuegos (mariana) como ella ,asi que comia solo en una banca todos los días nadie se le acercaba por que decían que estaba loco ,**

**( timbre el descanso termino ) **

**En la secundaria ellos ya no tenían a bitters tenían a alguien mas viejo y regañon ( jeje mi mestra de 5 grado ) **

**Dib entra al salón donde zim le pone el pie y se cae al suelo y los lentes se le rompen pero el ya tenia previsto esta situación asi que siempre llevaba otros lentes por si acaso**

**Todo el salón: jajajaja **

**Zim: tonto humano, de seguro tu cabeza te pesa tanto que te tira al piso **

**Todo el salón se rie del comentario de zim , pero a dib le entran unas ganas de llorar solo se le sale una lagrima y se sienta en su lugar **

**Odett: bien ratas asquerosas callense ya ( suena el teléfono q tiene en su mesa) **

**Odett toma el teléfono y empieza a gruñir y hacer caras de disgusto cuando termina azota el teléfono y dice gritando **

**Odett: debió a las bajas estudiantiles una vieja alumna se unirá al grupo denle la bienvenida a tak**

**Al oir el nombre zim salta de su silla y dib voltea a la puerta los demás siguen en sus cosas **

**Tak entro al salón con su disfraz de siempre( claro modificado para que pareciera de 15 años) con unos centímetros mas alta pero la verdad es que zim también creció solo un par de centímetros .Al entrar al salon las palabras de arrine le resonaban en cabeza de tak (: te doy 4 dias de ventaja para que tu busques , encuentres y mates a zim si fallas yo lo mato)**

**Tak: hola bueno pues todos ya me conocen **

**Odett: si si tak siéntate ya **

**Mnt de tak: 4 dias solo 4 dias **

**Mnt zim : taaaak! Creía que esta muerta **

**Mnt de tak: 4 dias solo 4 dias **

**Tak entro y se sento en la banca justo atrás de zim y le susurro al oído **

**Tak: vas a pagar zim esta vez vas a pagar **

**Zim se quedo petrificado al oir esas palabras**

**/ timbre de salida\\**

**Zim sale como rayo del salón pero tak sale tranquilamente caminando hasta que alguien la alcanzo corriendo **

**Dib: tak oye que haces en la tierra no intentaras dominarla otra vez o si ? ( dib se regresaba solo también gaz se regresaba con mariana siempre que podía) **

**Mnt de tak: hay maldito cabezón humano calma tak ignóralo ya tendras tu venganza**

**Dib : tak , tak ,tak, **

**Asi siguió todo el camino hasta que salieron de la escuela hasta que tak se arto y se fue corriendo y se escondió en un callejon**

**Mnt: aaaa por fin bien tengo que hacer un plan pero ( bostezo) necesito descansar**

**A lo lejos se ve un motel vacio en malas condiciones **

**Mnt de tak: aa bueno eso bastara por ahora**

**Entra al motel y un hombre gordo( la única persona que había ahí ) sucio y sudado le dice**

**Hombre gordo: el parque esta del otro lado preciosa **

**Tak levanta una ceja y de su pak saca un cuchillo largo afilado una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro y le corta la cabeza al hombre de un tajo **

**Tak: idiota ( dice mientras patea la cabeza y toma la llave de una habitación)**

**/ en la habitación \\**

**Tak limpia la sangre a su cuchillo y saca todas las armas de su pak preguntándose cual seria mas adecuada para matar a zim**

**Tak: pronto zim muy pronto ( risa malvada)**

**/ casa de zim\\**

**Zim: gir quiero que estes 100% alerta a cualquier intruso a menos de 3 m de la casa lo eliminas**

**Gir: ( ojos rojos) si amo **

**Gir: ( voz de siempre) por que **

**Zim : tak ha vuelto y creo que viene a matarme**

**Gir empieza a girar en círculos gritando y no hace nada de lo que le pide zim**

**/ laboratorio de zim\\ **

**Zim: computadora comunicame con los mas altos **

**En la pantalla aparecen los mas altos comiendo donas **

**Zim: mis altos hay problemas**

**Red: ( de mala gana) que problemas tienes zim **

**Zim: es … es tak esta en la tierra y quiere matarme**

**Red le susurra a purp en el oído **

**Red: o asi que eso fue lo que hizo arrine **

**Purp : tal vez se escapo**

**Red: arrine no la hubiera dejado, ella no es asi**

**Pup: pero por otro lado no hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad de que zim muera **

**Red: tienes razón purp**

**Zim: mis altos necesito protección**

**Red: si claro zim te la enviaremos **

**Purp : solo espera**

**Zim: no mis altos la necesito ahora**

**( fin de la transmisión)**

**Zim: mis altos!**

**( TIMBRE ) **

**Zim ahoga un grito pero se tranquiliza al ver que solo es ese humano cabezon **

**Zim : computadora dame el altavoz **

**Del techo sale un micrófono **

**Zim: que quieres humano cabezon **

**Dib : ya te dije que mi cabeza no es grande solo quiero hablar sobre tak**

**Zim: mmm …. Pero que sea rápido **

**/ en la planta de arriba\\**

**Dib esta en la puerta esperando hasta que gir le abrió ,se sento en la sala a esperar a zim **

**Zim: bien humano apestoso que sea rápido **

**Dib: bien zim sabes que hace tak en la tierra**

**Zim:que pregunta mas tonta humano cabezón obvio que no lo se pero lo mas seguro es que quiera matarme y matarte **

**Dib: a mi por que **

**Zim: y a gaz también **

**Dib: por que !**

**Zim: por que nosotros 3 la detuvimos para que conquistara la tierra y bueno a mi me quiere matar desde el principio **

**Dib: y hay forma de detenerla otra vez**

**Zim: no lo se **

**Dib: no quiero que le haga daño a gaz**

**Zim: eso no esta en mis manos humano supongo que solo ahí que espera**

**Zim : bueno gracias humano cabezon puedes irte **

**Dib : que mi cabeza no es grande ( se levanta y se va)**

**Zim: a otra cosa ( detie a dib en la puerta ) después de matarme va ir por ti y luego por gaz si mejor cuídense **

**Dib solo cierra la puerta y se va a su casa a lo lejos tak escucho todo con un amplificador especial para las antenas **

**Mnt de tak: yo no planeba matar a gaz pero bueno que buena idea me dio zim**

**Zim volvió a bajar a su laboratorio y tak aprovecho para acercarse cuidadosamente a la casa toco la puerta y la abrió gir pero ella brinco al techo para que no la viera de su pack saco sus patas de araña y desactivo las alarmas y las cámaras luego bajo y gir la vio **

**Gir: ( ojos rojos) eres un intruso **

**Después de verla bien gir dice**

**Gir : tu eres la de …..**

**Tak: no no , tengo una sorpresa para ti gir ven**

**Gir : si! Amo las sorpresas son taquitos? **

**Tak : no mejor, ven de su pack saca algo y cuando gir se acerca lo desactivo (y lo dejo con mucho cuidado en el sillón)**

**Zim escucho decir a gir lo de los taquitos y subió, pero tak ya estaba en el techo con sus patas de araña avanzando hacia el laboratorio **

**Zim : gir robot perezoso levantate **

**Tak sabia que tenia poco tiempo pero se arriesgo bajo al laboratorio y desactivo toda la seguridad y la nave de zim para que no pudiera escapar . Una vez que termino todo volvió y zim estaba bajando se logro escabullir por el techo y cuando subió volvió a reactivar a gir y se fue.**

**Regreso al sucio cuarto de hotel con una sonrisa de sadisfaccion en el rostro pero tenia que planear sus movimiento con cuidado si fallaba hecharia a perder todo**

**Mnt de tak:4dias tengo de apurarme ( una voz hace interferencia en la cabeza de tak arrine)**

**Arrnine : bien y ya te diste por vencida tak solo te quedan 3 días y no haz hecho nada mas que sususrrarle algo al oído y desactivar su nave**

**Mnt de tak: como sabes que hize eso **

**Arrine:yo lo veo todo cuando quiero**

**Mnt de tak: vamos sal de mi cabeza , aparte no sabes cual es mi plan **

**Arrine: y cual es? **

**Mnt de tak: no te lo pienso decir arrine **

**Arrine: bien pero date prisa se te acaba el tiempo **

**( arrine deja a tak con su pensamientos)**

…

BUENO ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR :D


	3. Chapter 3

**( narra tak)**

**Tengo pocos días necesito continuar con mi plan primero debo matar a el humano dib y luego a su hermana, bien el será mas fácil . Salí del motel para ir a esa cosa absurda donde los humanos aprenden ( para que quede claro tak ya tiene puesto su disfraz) .**

**/ eskuela\\**

**Llegue y me sente justo atrás de dib pero antes fui al salón de gaz cambie mi disfrias y module mi voz para que se pareciera a su amiga ( a la amiga de gaz) mariana**

**Tak : ( voz de mariana era algo chillona y muy dulce demasiado para tak ) gaz !**

**Gaz: que ?**

**Tak: supiste que hoy van a sacar la nueva versión del esclavo del juego **

**Gaz ( algo emocionada) encerio !**

**Tak: si nos vemos en el centro comercial después de la eskuela **

**Gaz: si **

**Tak: okey **

**( lo del video juego si era cierto ) **

**Listo una vez que me deshice de la hermana de dib regrese al salón con mi atuendo y mi voz normales me sente a lado de el ( de dib) y solo espere para todos salieran al descanso y me largue para esperar a dib en su casa . **

**/ timbre de recreo \\**

**Perfecto me logre salir del la asquerosa eskuela voy a casa de dib , ya no puedo esperar sentir su sangre entre mis dedos y se perfectamente que hacer con el cadáver ( sonrisa malévola ) llegue a casa de dib algo cansada pero no me importo tenia que esperar solo 20 min mas para que llegara a su casa , empeze a preparar todo a sellar las ventanas quemar todo lo que dib pudiera usar para protegerse ( gracias a un laser que arrine me dio todo fue mas fácil ) termine antes de lo que esperaba asi que me sente en el sillón a esperar hasta que la detrás de l a puerta se empezaron a oir pasos y la inconfundible voz de dib , apague las luces y subi al techo en con mis patas de araña .**

**Dib: gaz? , hola ?**

**Ya no aguantaba mas baje del techo y le tape la boca a dib **

**Dib: ta…k **

**Tak: ( con tono malévolo ) hola dib como haz estado **

**Dib: donde … esta gaz **

**Tak: con una amiga en el centro comercial ahora que empiece la diversión **

**Le doy un golpe en la cabeza y se desmalla lo amarro a una silla y saco todos mis cuchillos y armasde mi pak que me dio arrine y los dejo en la mesa de su cocina y dib despierta .**

**Tak: bien dib es hora de que pagues por todo lo que me hiciste ( le doy una cachetada ) **

**Dib: aaaa suéltame tak ( esta amarrado en la silla ) **

**Tak: tranqilo te prometo que esto solo dolerá ….. mucho ( risa malévola)**

**Dib : ( llorando ) por favor tak no hagas esto **

**Una de sus estúpidas lagrimas cae en mi mano y me quema un dedo **

**Tak: auch bien dib te voy a tener algo de compacion solo por que tu odias a zim tanto como yo elige con que quieres que te mate .**

**Acerco la silla a la mesa de la cocina donde hay variedad de cuchillos afilados**

**Dib( llorando con mas fuerza) tak estas loca por favor no suéltame **

**Tak : no escoges bueno**

**Tomo un chuchillo afilado con un mango de metal con mi nombre grabado en el ,(cortecia de arrine) y le corto una oreja dib grita **

**Dib: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! T…..ak por favor para ya que quieres de mi **

**Tak: venganza dib es lo único por lo que eh venido **

**Dib logra sacar una mano y me da un puñetazo **

**Tak: vas a pagar por eso **

**Le corto la mano dib y el sigue gritando como niña no me importa sus gritos son como música para mis oído **

**Dib:hija de perra **

**Tak aprendió algunos insultos terrestres**

**Tak: puede que no sea humana pero se el significado de eso dib ¡Y NO ES BONITO ! **

**Le corto la lengua a dib **

**Dib: ( gemido inhumano ) **

**Golpeo su cara tan fuerte con mis patas de araña que se le sale el ojo después .**

**Le quito los dientes uno por uno con unas pinzas el sigue gritando …..**

**Tak: shhh dib tranquilo ( le acaricia el cabello) esto va a tardar mas de lo que tu crees ( otra risa malévola) **

**/De una horas de tortura para el humano / **

**Simplemente le corto la graganta y espero a que se desangre . limpio todo el reguero de sangre y me llevo el cuerpo de dib . **

**Llegue a casa de zim bastante cansada pero valio la pena le deje el cadáver de dib en su puerta como si estuviera parado ( en la puerta) con unos mi siguiente paso es disfrazarme de dib para confundir a zim, toco el timbre y me voy toda llena de sangre del muchacho cabezon **

**( Narra zim)**

**Escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre gir no abrió asi que fui yo . en la puerta estaba dib muy palido recargado en la puerta **

**Zim: que quieres humano cabezon **

**Pero dib no se movia **

**Zim: dib? Estas bien ( normalmente se hubiera defendido con el chiste de la cabeza) **

**Al tocarlo se desmorona en mi puerta entonces vi que no tenia ojo ni oreja y creo que tampoco tenia mano y que en la espalda tenia una nota llena de sangre**

**Nota: un regalito para enemigo con un poema dedicado para ti: desde que tengo memoria eh buscado alguien asi me derrotaste y encontré al alguien te que te odia a ti ahora que estoy aquí tu vas a morir, prepararte zim , tu amigo sufrió y su cadáver pereció aquí te lo dejo en tu puerta para que sufras hoy atte: tak **

**Zim: aaaaaaaaa! Gir **

**Gir: si amo **

**Zim: quema los restos del humano dib **

**Gir: si amo **

**Mnt de zim: será mejor que me prepare , tak debe venir por mi **

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN EN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO n_n …..


	4. Chapter 4

**/ eskuela \\**

**(Narra tak)**

**Me disfracé como dib y cambie mi voz llegue a la eskuela con gaz, que no noto nada cuando llego a su casa ,subió a su cuarto y de ahí no salió pero hoy necesitaba matarla ( a gaz) pero pensaría eso en otro momento entre al salón y no me sorprendió ver a zim con los ojos como platos al ver a dib sin ningún rasguño pero eso es lo que quiero me siento lejos de el debo actuar normal para que no sospeche nada . El dia transcurrió normalmente hasta q a la hora de la salida zim le hablo ( a TAK) **

**/Timbe de salida\\**

**Zim: humano dib **

**Tak ( osea con el disfraz de dib ) : que quieres zim**

**Zim: estas bien **

**Tak: claro por que no lo estaría **

**Zim: por ….. nada **

**Tak: bien **

**Zim : dib espera **

**Tak: que !**

**Zim: tak va por ti **

**Solo me media vuelta y me fui pero zim me tomo de la manga de la gabardina**

**Gaz: oye dib hoy me regreso contigo**

**Gaz: si tu y tu novio terminaron de jugar …. VAMONOS YA!**

**Mnt de tak: moriras pronto moriras **

**Gaz : bienes o que **

**Camine con gaz hasta su casa pero, no hablamos nada ella iba hipnotiza en sus juegos**

**/ casa membrana\\**

**Entramos y la luz estaba apagada sabia que tenia que aprovechar subí al techo con mis patas de araña como habia hecho con dib ,caí sobre gaz intentando inmovilizarla pero ella reacciono rápido y me dio un puñetazo en la cara y mi disfraz se desactivo dejándome en mi forma de irken, gaz recciono rápido en la mesa habia una poop soda la agito y me la tiro encima mi piel me ardio y le salió humo pero tenía que continuar salte otra vez sobre gaz pero ella era bastante fuerte intente inmovilisarla con mis patas de araña sin éxito esa chica era fuerte pero la pelea no duro mucho al final le golpeo la cabeza por atrás y ella cayó al piso .**

**Gaz ( amarrada ) pero que …..?**

**Tak shhhh tranquila gaz ( poniéndole un dedo en los labios ) todo va a pasar mas rápido de lo que crees **

**Gaz: …..**

**Tak: sin comentarios eh? **

**Gaz: no tengo que decirte nada tak vas a matarme de una vez o que**

**Tak: ….. gaz…vas a morir tu hermano y tu padre están muertos no te da ni un poquito de tristeza**

**Gaz: eh… no , espera como q mi pare esta muerto **

**Flash back ( cuando gaz estaba inconsciente) **

**Dr. Membrana llega a la casa para la cena familiar mensual **

**Dr. Membrana: hijos hoy es el la cena familiar están listos **

**Dr: Membrana : dib ? , gaz ?**

**El Dr. Membrana se adentra mas en la casa y encuentra a tak amarrando a gaz **

**Dr. Membrana: pero que !**

**Tak solo lo ve y una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro **

**Dr. Membrana : que haces con mi hija … espera un momento eres un…**

**Tak corta la cabeza de membrana con sus patas de araña antes de que dijera algo **

**Fin del flash back**

**Gaz: ( susurro) oh papa**

**Tak : que! no te oigo dilo mas fuerte gaz **

**Gaz solo se queda callada esperando el momento en el que tak quiera matarla **

**Tak: hey asi no es divertido tu … tu tienes que estar sufriendo perdiste todo **

**Gaz : exacto perdi todo ahora por que vivo **

**Tak : aaaa…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ( toma un chuchillo y se lo clava en la pierna a gaz) **

**Gaz: aaaaaaaaay**

**Tak: eso es asi esta mejor ….**

**/ en la casa de zim\\**

**(Narra zim)**

**Volvieron a tocar a la puerta esta vez espero que sea una pesona viva y no su cadáver descubrí que dib estaba muerto en realidad tak solo se disfrazo como el abro la puerta y en el piso esta un mechon de cabello morado y un collar de calavera **

**Zim: gir cuida la casa**

**Gir: amo adonde va **

**Zim: creo que la humana gaz murió **

**/ escombros de la casa membrana \\**

**(Narro yo) **

**Zim salió de la casa sabia que si los membrana estaban muertos el seria el siguiente pero al llegar a la casa de los membra no encontró nada mas q escombros el irken dio un grito de desesperacion a lo lejos tak eschucho el grito de zim **

**Zim: nooooooooo!**

**Tak: ( risa malevolaa) **

**Zim: ta..k donde estas**

**TaK : ( RISA DE LOCA MANIATICA ENFERMA ) **

**Zim: escucha tak por favor escuchame no puedo dejar de pensar en ti solo quiero ver si estas bien solo quiero hablar contigo …. Solo quiero …. ( suspiro ) tak por favor . **

**Tak no lo escucho pero esas palabras la dejaron confundida solo regreso al motel dejando a zim en la oscuridad de la noche**

**/cuarto de mote\\**

**Tak se habia quedado dormida estaba muy confundida cuando llego no podía creer las palabras que habia odio de zim **

**Sueño de tak**

**Tak esta en la casa membrana con alguien amarrado en la silla donde mato a dib y a gaz ( a tak le gusta la silla :p ) **

**¿?: tak no hagas esto no es necesario **

**Tak: lo siento pero vine desde muy lejor solo para vengarme **

**¿?: tak es que yo… yo te amo **

**Tak: que !**

**En la silla esta zim amarrado fuertemente **

**Tak: cállate , cállate , cállate **

**Pero lo raro es que no podía golpear a zim por mas que lo intentara **

**Zim: no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que te vi **

**Tak: cállate , solo intentas confundirme **

**Zim: eres tan linda y ….. solo se que desde la primera vez que te vi siento algo por ti tak**

**De un momento a otro como si no hubiera amarrado a zim a la silla el se levanta y se va acercando a tak poco a poco **

**Tak toma un chuchillo pero zim no para de avanzar ,intenta apuñalarlo pero es como si hubiera acuchillado al aire .**

**Zim: tak **

**Tak: aaaaaaaa no alejate ( continua intentando apuñalarlo ) **

**Tak: por que no te mueres **

**Zim: ( un tono muy dulce) tak **

**Zim llega hasta a tak y le toma las mano y tak suelta el cuchillo poco a poco se va acercando y quedan frente a frente **

**Tak: alejate de mi aaaaaa no no no **

**Zim : tranquila **

**Derrepente zim cambia de forma y la voz de arrine le retumba en las antenas **

**Arrine: asi que no lo vas a poder hacerlo tak , yo lo sabia tan frágil , tan débil ( risa de ultratumba )**

**Tak: ( gritando ) no no no yo lo hare yo lo hare , esto es solo una pesadilla una pesadilla , una pesadilla …..**

**Fin del sueño de tak**

**Tak despierta asustada y sudando **

**Tak: aaaaaaaaa debo matar a zim **

Bueno les gusto jajaja …. Bueno no olviden comentar :D no se olviden de su sorpresa!


	5. Chapter 5

siento haberme tardado tanto en subir el cap ( esque tenia mucha tarea n_n) pero aqui esta : disfrutenlo ... comenten **  
**

**/ casa de zim/**

**Llegue mas cansada de lo normal abri la puerta sin problema ( recuerden que desacativo las alarmas y la seguridad) gir me recibió pero esta vez fue ,muy,diferente**

**Gir: hola **

**Tak: eh… hola gir **

**Gir: tu eres la de la foto!**

**Tak: que fotos **

**Gir : ven **

**Gir me guia hasta la habitacion de zim donde en hay un pequeño holograma de mi ,era mas joven era una foto en devastis en mi entrenamiento elite . **

**Gir : mi amo siempre la ve por mucho tiempo **

**Tak: gir desde cuando ve esa foto ?**

**Gir: desde que tu te fuiste volando en el espacio **

**Tak: aaaaa ( de su pak sale con lo que desactivo a gir la otra vez ) **

**Gir: que es eso **

**tak: ven y te lo eseño**

**Gir se acerca y me abaraza yo aprobecho y lo desactivo y lo dejo en la cama de zim , no puedo dejar de pensar en zim aaaa **

**Tak ( para si misma): no no no no no basta tak lo vas a matar y punto **

**Estaba muy cansada baje y me recosté en el sillón a esperar a zim solo faltaban 4 h para que el llegara y yo lo matara estaba muy cansada los parpados me pesaron y empeze a cabecear y me quede dormida hasta que escuche la voz molesta de zim al otro lado de la puerta salte al techo en mis patas de araña y lo espere a que entrara **

**Zim: gir ?**

**Una de mis patas se resbalo y me caí del techo pero logre caer bien como si lo hubiera hecho apropósito**

**Zim: tak! **

**Tak: hola zim **

**Zim: tak solo quiero hablar contigo **

**tak:no zim esta vez no te vas a salvar**

**zim: lo siento , lo siento tak siento haber impedido que fueras soldado habrias sido una muy buena, el gran zim lo siente mucho **

**tak: que !**

**zim: lo siento es que tak yo yo … yo te **

**tak: cállate zim **

**tome el cuchillo pero empeze a recordar el sueño de la noche anterior**

**tak ( el cuchillo tiembla en su mano ) zim basta … vas a morir y punto**

**zim: tak solo quiero decirte que aa…**

**mi cuchillo atravesó fácil la piel del pequeño irken y cayó al piso gimiendo de dolor **

**tak: ( tono algo arrepentido) pero que eh hecho ( Suelta el cuchillo) **

**sin darme cuenta ya estaba en en piso cubriendo la fea apuñalada de zim**

**zim: lo sien….t.. o …. **

**Tak: malditasea por que te tengo compacion **

**Zim: no … lo se **

**Tak: aaaa no lo puedo creer que este haciendo esto **

**Zim: ta..k yo solo qu….iero qu…e seas… fe..liz**

**Las palabras salieron de mi boca ni yo misma me lo podía cree**

**Tak: zim no quiero que…. ( abrazándolo) **

**Zim…..**

**Mis manos están tan manchadas de verde , pero zim tiene que vivir, activo a gir y le digo que precione en la herida de zim yo tengo que seguir activando todo **

**Gir : amo amo esta bien ?**

**Zim: me … veo .. bien … gir**

**Gir: no amo **

**Tak : gir sigue presionando ahí su pack no tardara en sanar las heridas **

**Gir: ( ojos rojos y todas sus amas desplegadas hacia a mi ) tu le hiciste eso a mi amo!**

**Tak: gir no te metas en esto y sigue presionando **

**Gir no dice nada y sigue presionando en la herida después de 3 horas zim ya esta mejor y su herida ya se esta cerrando y los sistemas ya están listos y obiamente mas que funcionado por que yo los arregle ( ¬¬ tak presumida )**

**/ 2 horas después\\**

**(Narra ZIM)**

**Después de que mi pak termino de sanar la fea herida que tak me hizo tenia que hablar con ella estaba alterada pero no me podía hacercar ni 3 metros antes de que ella ya tuviera un cuchillo en la mano **

**Tak: alejate de mi !**

**Zim: tak espera yo solo quiero**

**Tak: aaalejate **

**Tak: ( suspiro ) solo te salvare de ella por que …. No lo se pero si alguien te va hacer la vida imposible soy yo y no ella**

**Zim: ella? Quien es ella**

**Tak: ella es arrine es no se que sea computadora dime todo lo que sepas del imperio roxian**

**Computadora : ( voz de niña ) si ama tak**

**Zim: mi base! **

**Tak: no seas lloron **

**Computadora: el imperio roxian raza guerrera a 50 años luz de la tierra ( como a 3 meses de la tierra ) **

**Tak: si si dime algo que no sepa maquina inútil **

**Computadora: su emperador esta en la guerra y su hija arrine esta al mando del palneta**

**Tak: aja algo mas o algo que me importe**

**Computadora: aspecto **

**Tak: no me importa**

**Computadora: carácter**

**Tak: no **

**Computadora: tradiciones**

**Tak: estoy perdiendo mi tiempo**

**Computadora : manejo de la magia negra **

**Tak: ah? Dime que sabes sobre eso **

**Computadora: magia negra especialidad de el imperio , fuerza oscuro canalizada con cuernos de tamaño mediano que tienen en la cabeza**

**Tak: eso es todo ? no suena tan peligrosa**

**Computadora: ama tak quiere como un dato personal la emperatriz estuvo desde los 6 años en una pricion por que mato , a su propia madre y hermana en un ataque de ira salió cuando tenia 14 años debe tener cuidado con ella ama tak **

**Tak: ella tenia una hermana? **

**Computadora : si mi ama tenia era 4 años mayor que ella , asi que debe tener mucho cuidado **

**Tak: soy una irken yo no le temo a nada**

**Tak: que mas sabes ?**

**Computadora :que le gustaría saber **

**Computadora : su carácter ?**

**Tak : bien , que pasa cuando se enfurece**

**Computadora : dato no encontrado**

**Tak: maquina inútil**

**Zim: arrine? Quien es ella que esta pasando **

**Tak: tu llegaste a su planeta blablá destruiste la mitad la desafiaste y te fuiste ,ya? **

**Zim: mientes !**

**Gir : yo si me acuerdo **

**Zim: mientes !**

**Zim : espera planeta, chica pelirroja, cuernos en la cabeza ,amargada , se creía la emperatriz de ese planeta …. AHORA RECUERDO!**

**/Flash back\\**

**Zim: bien gir vamos a probar tu nuevo y mejorado sistema de localización otra vez y esta vez te lo solde a la cabeza **

**Gir: ( triste) pero ya no cabe mi panque **

**Zim:esta vez gir , vamos a perdernos en el espacio**

**Gir: esta bien **

**Zim : mini alce cuida la casa **

**Mini alce : …. ( eso es un si XD)**

**Subimos a la nave y por si acaso me lleve un mapa después de estar 5 h andando por ahí cruzamos un agujero de gusano le dije a gir que tomara un segudo los controles (gran error ) pero gir se puso como loco intente quitárselos pero parecía que se habia pegado a ellos**

**Gir : si! Vamos por taquitos **

**Zim: gir dame los controles te lo ordeno **

**Gir : taquitos!**

**Zim : gir es una orden !**

**Gir: tacos**

**Zim : si no me los das no va haber taquitos ni panque ni cerdos**

**Mnt de gir: oh no mis tacos mis panque mi cerdo no no **

**Gir logro soltar los controles pero habíamos llegado a un planeta muy extraño choque con un edificio y cai en como en una calle mi nave no sufrió mucho daño solo unos cuantos rasguños**

**Zim: bien gir que hacemos aquí **

**Gir: vamos a comer taquitos si! **

**Zim :gir! Donde estamos **

**Gir no se es hora del panque ( de su cabeza sale un panque de chocolate y se lo come de una mordida) ( ¬¬ les suena familiar)**

**Zim: ( asustado ) no que no te cabia tu panque **

**Gir : ahora si ( gir saca la pieza de metal y se la enseña a zim) **

**Zim: pero si .. yo la solde a tu cabeza aaaaa damela **

**Le quite la pieza de la mano y se la volvi a colocar en su lugar **

**Gir : extraño mi panque **

**De la nada sale una ¨chica ¨ furiosa de piel dorada rojisa cuernos que le salian de la cabeza ,y cabello pelirojo la ¨chica¨tenia una mirada que daba miedo con ojos verde esmeralda ( furiosa) **

**Arrine : ( molesta ) que haces aquí ¡largo!**

**Zim :como te atreves a hablarle a invasor asi **

**Arrine: …O_o quien eres tu **

**Zim: estas ante el gran invasor zim y tu eres **

**Arrine ( furiosa ) aaaaa….. eso no importa destruiste mi ciudad y vas a pagar caro **

**Zim : nunca amenaces a un irken **

**( sin previo aviso me dio un puñetazo en la cara ) **

**Eso fue demasiado para mi **

**Zim: ( furioso ) que te ocurre la fuira del gran zim caerá sobre ti **

**Arrine: bien zim algo mas antes de que te mat….. aaaa **

**Gir: abrazo!**

**Arrine: no suéltame ahora **

**Gir: no tu necesistas abrazos**

**Zim: gracias gir ahora ven a la nave **

**Gir: ( ojos rojos) si amo **

**Después usamos el programa de localización de gir para volver **

**/ fin del flash back\\**

**Zim: ahora lo recuerdo ella es …. Aaaaaa y que ella también quiere matarme**

**Tak: cállate la única que tiene permiso para hacer eso soy yo **

**Zim: esta ….. bien tak solo quiero darte las gracias**

**Tak: no me lo agradezcas todavía**

**Zim: tak yo … solo **

**Tak: shhh ahora vamos debemos conseguir mas armas esto se va a poner feo **


	6. Chapter 6

_bueno AQUI esta el capitulo 6 disculpen si me tarde es q la secu esta algo pesada jajaj bueno disfrutenlo_**  
**

**/ nave roxian\\**

**Narra arrine **

**Yo lo sabia desde un principio sabia que esa irken no lo lograría ,se podía ver en sus ojos que en el fondo sentiría compasión por el es tan débil ahora todo dependía de mi, y yo realmente no conozco la compasión **

**/Flash back\\**

**En la niñes de arrine cuando ella solo tenia 6 años**

**( palacio)**

**lord serius: hija tienes que calmarte **

**arrine: aaaaa no no no no no quiero **

**alice ( su hermana) : arrine solo intenta calmarte ellas no quisieron hacerlo **

**arrine: ( cada vez mas furiosa ) me dijeron fea , y me excluyeron , no quisieron ser mis amigas , no quisieron jugar conmigo, se burlaron de mis ojos , de mi cabello ( ¬¬ ustedes podrán decir pues quienes molestan a una pequeña princesa con temperamento explosivo ,pues ellas si !) **

**arrine estaba cada vez mas furiosa nadie se le podía hacercar tenia una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor de ella **

**alice: vamos hermanita todo va estar bien solo calmate **

**arrine: odio que me digas hermanita !**

**su aura oscura era cada vez mas visible y su hermana en un intento deseperado se acerco a ella ,de su cuello se escucho un ruido como un tronido y alice cayo muerta al piso **

**lord serius: pero que haz hecho **

**lord serius : hija no me hagas llamar a tu madre **

**arrine: no me importa ! **

**un explocion vino de de la nada y aparece una mujer como con unos 30 años de edad con un extraño vestido y una capa negra que arrastraba su cabello castaño hasta la cintura con unas botas de punta de aguja negras hasta las rodillas y los ojos rojos como la sangre ( asustada).**

**kira : hija tu padre te a dicho que pares no me obligues a….**

**arrine: nooo ( voz de ultratumba ) nadie me entiende nadie y todos van a pagar **

**kira :hija …. Lo siento **

**de las manos de kira sale un rayo negro pero para la sorpresa de todos arrine no le pasa nada **

**kira: esto es imposible **

**lord serius : kira nooo cuidado**

**los ojos de arrine se tornan tan verdes oscura que casi llegan al negro , y lanza un rayo extraño hacia su madre y esta se desintegra ante los ojos del sirius y arrine **

**lord serius: nooo **

**arrine: ojos normales otra vez (voz dulce e infantil) mami ? mami ? estas bien ( ¬¬ no niña no esta jajajajajj) **

**lord serius : ( enojado y deprimido)guardias( los pocos vivos que quedaban ) llévensela a las celdas de máxima seguridad no la quiero ver nunca **

**soldados : si mi señor **

**los soldados toman arrine de las manos y de los pies ( para q quede calro ella ya no tiene su campo de fuerza) **

**arrine : papi ,papi a donde me llevan papi !**

**la celda era fría pequeña llena de gente grotesca y mala**

**preso: hola niñita como te llamas**

**arrine: que te importa**

**el preso golpea fuertemente arrine dejándola en el piso **

**preso : que pasa niña si estas aquí es por que eres peligrosa, no ?**

**la patea dejando que la pequeña roxian escupa sangre azul**

**arrine ( llorando )por que hace esto **

**preso : por que se me da la gana ( golpea mas fuerte a la chica iriendole la cabeza)**

**arrine : ( gime de dolor en el piso ) ma…m..i **

**preso: es hora de dormir niñita ( le da un golpe en la cabeza y arrine se desmalla**

**arrine despertó aturdida pero se paraliso al inante al recibir una fuerte descarga de un guardia de seguridad estaba en otra celda mas pequeña sin nadie que la golpeara pero eso no Duro mucho, el guardia dejo de llevarle comida por un mes a cambio solo recibía insultos y golpes su pequeño cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y sangre seca . Asi eran todos los días en la mañana , golpes eh insultos por parte de los guardias , en la tarde en el patio mas golpes peleas insultos y en la noche era llorar hasta e quedarse dormida , habia veces que la sedaban por días y despertaba con costillas rotas o moretones nuevos en la cara la sus ojos eran negros ya no tenían emociones , cuando cumplió los 7 años decidió que eso tenia que cambiar y en cuando la intentaron golpear se defendió desde ese dia su vida cambio por completo los insultos se hicieron menos frecuentes los golpes cesaron y los moretones sanaron desde ese dia la prisión se convirtió en su hogar **

**/ 8 años después\\**

**En esa prisión se crio y se hizo fuerte y supo controlar sus emociones sus poderes oscuros y su resistencia al dolor era impresionante solo después de ocho años un la mano derecha de un guardia de su padre fue a verla **

**David era un hombre de medianda edad con cabello negro y corto siempre habia sido bueno con arrine pero eso cambio el dia que mato a su madre y a su hermana **

**david: arrine !**

**Arrine: que !**

**David : sales hoy y ahora mismo **

**Arrine : que !**

**David: si ya me escuchaste ( se arrodilla) mi emperatriz**

**Arrine: eh ?**

**david: son ordenes de su padre hoy se fue a la guerra y no hay nadie que gobierne a acepción ( tono arrepentido) …de usted**

**Arrine: bueno con que emperatriz eh ? ( sonrisa malisiosa)**

**Soldado : por aquí su majestad….**

**/Fin del flash back\\**

**Soldado : arrine , arrine **

**Arrine: ah si si si que quieres **

**Soldado : estamos apunto de abrir el agujero de gusano **

**Arrine : asi si **

**Arrine: no hay compasión con nadie en cuanto lleguemos quiero que cada ser vivo sea asesinado sin piedad ,la tierra va ser nuestro planta de entrenamiento personal me entendieron **

**Soldados : si emperatriz**

**/ tierra\\**

**Narra tak **

**Era extraño estar a solas tanto tiempo con zim después de vario minutos de un silencio realmente incomodo el hablo**

**Zim: y ? como conosiste arrine**

**Tak: cai en su planeta me encontró me amenazo hicimos un pacto para matarte ,soy un estúpida débil no lo logre y ahora ella bien en camino **

**Zim: no eres un estúpida y mucho menos eres débil tak creme cuando te digo que….**

**Tak: cállate no me obligues a apuñalarte otra vez **

**Tak: de donde sacaste esa foto mia en mi entrenamiento de elite **

**Zim: que! Quien , como , sabes que yo ….. **

**Tak: gir **

**Zim: ese robot , bueno la foto la saque de…no lo recuerdo **

**Tak: si si lo recuerdas dime ! **

**Zim: mientes !**

**TAK: mmm bueno voy para alla ( se dirige a la cocina) **

**ZIM: NOOO espera tak( LA TOMA DEL BRAZO)**

**Tak: ah? Que quieres ( intenta sonar intimidante) **

**Zim: la foto la saque cuando te lanzamos al espacio pase a tu base y ahí estaba y te veias tan linda asi que la tome **

**Tak: tu … impediste que fuera soldado , evitaste que invadiera la tierra , te metiste a mi base, hurgaste en mis cosa , robaste una foto , y por que no puedo estar enojada contigo**

**Zim: yo que se **

**Zim: tal vez ….. tu ….. no que tontería olvídalo **

**Tak: yo no olvido que quieres decir con eso **

**Zim: que tak escucha yo ….. yo pienso que eres la irken mas bella que pudo a ver nacido en todo irk y yo solo soy un tonto**

**Tak: tal vez seas un tonto pero eres mi tonto preferido **

**Zim( sonrojado) : gracias tak **

**No sabia que estaba pasando perode alguna manera me reconfortaba estar tan cerca de zim **

**Zim: te vez cansada por que no duermes un poco **

**Tak: no ya dormir 4 h en tu sillón no puedo dormir ahora **

**Zim : si puedes **

**Sabia que no podía lucir débil pero estaba cansada …. No, no, no , no podía dormir debía permanecer despierta debía protegerlo .**

**Tak: no no debo estar despierta **

**Zim: solo duerme una hora tak después de eso te despertare**

**Tak: no **

**Zim: bueno entonces deja que gir te prepare unos wafles**

**Tak: mmmm esta bien **

**Mnt de tak: que es eso **

**Zim: gir! Preparale unos wafles a tak **

**Gir: no **

**Zim: por que no **

**Gir: ella le hizo daño a mi amo **

**Zim: pero ya estoy bien ahora haz lo que te pido **

**Gir: no no no no ella lastimo a mi amo **

**Gir comienza a decir**

**Gir: lastimo a mi amo mi amo a mi amo **

**Zim: gir estas ….. bien **

**Gir : mi amo mi amo **

**Zim intenta tomar a gir de la antena para levantarlo pero no puede el pequeño robotito esta cada vez alejándose de zim y arrinconándose en una pared**

**Zim:gir ! te lo ordeno**

**Gir: solo si ella se disculpa con mi amo **

**Zim: ella no se va a disculpar con nadie**

**Tak: lo ….. …. Siento gir ahora se feliz y hazme unos wafles **

**Gir: esta bien **

**Zim : ….o.O **

**Tak: ya no quiero mas enemigos me vasta con tener a una **

**Zim: deacuerdo … bueno gir!**

**Gir: estoy haciendo wafles ! y … aquí están **

**Gir le da 5 wafles a cada uno ( en sus respectivos platos ) con miel de maple y tak se los devora todos **

**Tak : ( intenta sonar alegre) estaban deliciosos gir!**

**Gir: wafles!**

**Zim: quieres mas ?**

**Tak: mmmm no **

**Malditos wafles estaban calientitos mis parpados volvieron a pesar mas que antes recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de zim y me quede dormida .**

**/ 2 HORAS mas tarde\\**

**Zim: ( susurrando) tak despierta **

**Tak:… ( roncando) **

**zim: tak? ( acariciando un poco el rostro de tak ) **

**tak: ( adormilada ) zim **

**zim: que pasa**

**tak: ( sigue adormilada) cuanto he dormido **

**zim: 2 horas **

**tak : ( despierta y enojada) maldición ! dijiste que me despertarías **

**zim: lo siento es que te veías tan hermosa dormida …. Digo nada no se !**

**tak: mm bueno ( se levanta del hombro de zim ) necesito ver como van mis modificaciones a una de las armas que me dio arrine**

**zim : ( algo desilusionado ) bueno nececitas algo mas ?**

**tak: no**

**iba rumbo al laboratorio cuando sentí que zim me tomaba del brazo **

**zim: espera…..**

**tak-: que quie….**

**Zim me calla con un tierno beso en los labio pero no me pude resistir y solo me deje llevar aquellos labios sabían tan bien y eran tan suaves comenzó acariciar mis antenas y yo cai en sus brazos me y entonces vi esos lindos ojos tan rosas como rubies a los que siempre habia odiado desde que falle la prueba pero hay estaban observándome a mi, nos volvimos a besar con mas intensidad puse mis manos atrás de su cuello y el mi cintura cuando nos separamos zim tenia una gran sonrisa en le rostro **

**Zim: era tan difícil hacer eso **

**Tak: cállate y besame **

**Gir estaba sentado viéndonos con su plato de wafles cuando termino nuestro largo y apacionado solo se empezó a reir como loco y ,a decir incuerencias **

**Gir : si se besaron , se van a casar , van a tener hijos , van vivir felices para siempre?**

**Zim y yo nos sonrojamos por los que dijo gir **

**Zim:me gustas tak y me gustas mucho **

**Tak:yo .. no se que decir es que no soy buena para esto pero creo q tu también me ( tímidamente) gustas **

**Zim me toma de las mejillas y me besa otra vez de la nada escuchamos una explosión que viene de afuera…..**

chan chan chan chan bueno comenten jajaja ( hoy estoy feliz) bueno y yo les dejo 3 pasos a seguir despues de q leyeron este pequeño fic

1: comenten

2: sean felizes

3: respiren


	7. Chapter 7

Jeje ustedes diculpen la tardansa pero … aquí esta es pequeño fic el final bueno decidi que es mejor que esperen …. Jejeje espero que le guste y no se olviden comentar ….

PD : no me hago responsable por faltas de ortografía o por que me falten comas, acentos , paréntesis etc… n_n

**/ narro yo \\ **

**Las naves de los roxians eran gigantes naves negras ( como las de hallo) con pequeños simbolos verdes en la parte delantera ( el símbolo era una luna con 3 estrellas a la izquierda todo en verde ) , sus soldados median alrededor de 2 metros con trajes de combate y armas totalmente desconocidas para la raza humana, arrine esta vestida algo asi con un traje completo negro con verde fosforescente ,con botas negras también , el cabello recogido no lleva armas ,la nave todavía esta a unos 50 metros sobre tierra la chica no lo duda ni no veces y se lanza da un mortal en el aire y cae en tierra perfecta , estaba en un parque eran las 6 Pm y habia un bello atardecer , por lo que todavía habia gente en el parque y se le quedo viendo raro . Arrine camino como si nada alejándose del parque y cuando iba a salir la cabeza de una mujer exploto y muchos cuellos tronaron , brazos , piernas, y diversas extremidades salieron volando de sus respectivos cuerpos dejando a una multitud de gente muerta y mucha mucha sangre .la gente cai por igual arrine le importaba poco, las personas solo caían muertas a sus pies ,ni el ejercito pudo con una sola roxian desarmada los tanques volaban los soldados que querían sorprenderla desde el aire llegaban muertos a tierra arrine era una maquina de matar impresionante pero solo quería a dos personas tak y zim , asi que siguió buscándolos.**

**Mnt de arrine : los voy a encontrar, tal vez puedan correr pero no pueden esconderse y menos de mi **

**\\Casa de zim/**

**( Narra tak) **

**Zim: que demo …**

**Tak: rápido toma un arma **

**Zim: si tak **

**Le doy una arma larga con el símbolo roxian computalisado en ella en cuanto zim y la toma , el símbolo del imperio cambia al irken y el arma se torna rosada **

**Zim: woo tak tu hiciste esto **

**Tak: si **

**Zim: es ( explota la pred ) … **

**Arrine : asi que aquí están los enamorados! **

**Tak: (quitándose escombros de encima ) ….. zim ! **

**Zim: ( tose)**

**Tak: ( la agarran por el cuello ) zi… m!**

**Zim: tak ! **

**Arrine : ( lanza a tak contra una pared ) **

**Me golpe en la cabeza contra la pared zim gritaba eufórico y disparaba a todas partes intentado darle arrine , pero siempre fallaba intento ponerme de pie pero recibo una pata en mi squeedle spooch me vuelve a caer al piso **

**Tak: a… **

**Arrine: vamos tak crei que eras mas fuerte ( la vuelve a patear ) **

**Zim: no la toques dispara ( esta vez acierta ) **

**Zim logro darle en la espalda y la parte de atrás dejando un olor a piel quemada y su espalda toda negra (se le rompio el traje ) pero arrine no pareció sentirlo. Pero se distrajo lo suficiente para que me pusiera de pie corri ( como pude ) y tome mi arma pero me di cuenta de algo **

**Mnt de tak: un momento donde esta gir ?!**

**Gir sale de la nada con todas sus armas desplegadas apuntado arrine **

**Gir: nadie le hace daño a mis amos ( :3 amo a gir) **

**Arrien : si si si ( mueve su mano y aprieta el puño **)

**Gir … no puedo creo gir se comprime todo como en un cuadrito y cae al piso ( D: aaa eso hasta a mi me dolió jaja ) **

**Zim : noooooooo gir nooo **

**Tak : … tu .. bastarda tu mataste a el mejor sirviente robot que se pudo haber creado **

**Arrine: ( despreocupada y feliz) mmmm ya abra mejores **

**Tak : ( vuelve a disprar )**

**Arrine da un mortal hacia atrás evitando el rayo **

**Arrine: ( bosteza ) esto es aburrido vamos a terminar con esto de una vez **

**Arrine salta y llega a zim lo toma del pie y lo estrella en la pared una y otra vez **

**Tak: noo dejalo ( dispara ) **

**Arrine : jajajjaja ay tak debiste a ver pensado mas **

**Arriene me logra agarrar de las antenas nos tiene a zim y a mi **

**Arrine : bien bien bien por quien empizo , **

**arrine ve un cuchillo que tengo escondido y lo toma **

**Arrine: pero mi que tenemos aquí gracias tak ! ) acerca el cuchillo y hace un corte profundo en la cara de tak ) **

**Zim: no alejate de ella ( pateando al aire ) **

**Arrine : zim zim zim no te enojes no te vas a quedar atrás ( el cuchillo le hace un corte tan profindo el el brazo que se ve el ¨hueso ¨) **

**Zim: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**Tak: dejalo ! **

**Arrine : ay ya basta me dan dolor de cabeza ( los deja levitar y comienza a cerrar sus puños tal y como hizo con gir ) **

**El dolor era insoportable empeze a oir como mi squeedle spooch truena Zim ha perdido mucha sangre, esta cerrando sus ojos **

**Tak: ( con un hilo de voz) z….im ! no …cierr…es los oj…os por favor **

**Arrine : ( aprieta mas el puño) jajjajajajjajajajajjajajajaj jaja los 2 van a pagar ( u.u jaja imaginen su voz por favor jajajaj ) **

**Arrine los 2 van a… ( un golpe seco bien acertado en la cabeza de arrien como si le hubieran roto un bat en la cabeza ) **

**Zim y tak: ( débiles pero soprendidos ) gaz !**

**Gaz: ( quitándose un poco de astillas del bat) ….. **

**Gaz trae otro bat ( n_n) y se lo rompe esta vez en la frentre dejando arrien desmayada y libre a los pequeños irkens**

**Caemos al piso debo tener roto todo pero no me importa me arrastro hasta llegar con zim **

**tak: te vas a poner bien tu pak solo tiene que cuarte **

**zim . ( SONRISA algo retorcida ) **

**los 2 terminamos desmayados el en piso, gaz se movia de un lado a otro cargando arrine y amarándola a una silla pero …ya no me importaba y me desmaye …..**

bueno es hasta aquí espero que le allá gustado y les prometo que no me tardare tanto en subir el prox cap …..

bueno y tampoco se olviden de sus 3 tareas

repiren

duérmanse en clase de gepe ( es mi prof de español XD)

y duerman mas !


End file.
